The Cream in My Coffee
by ipreferwestside
Summary: "He's the cream in my coffee." "You two are a walking fairytale. Good lord." AU Caskett meet.
1. Chapter 1

**THE CREAM IN MY COFFEE**  
 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _"He's the cream in my coffee."  
_ _"You two are a walking fairy tale. Good lord."  
_ _-from Castle episode 4x14, "The Blue Butterfly"_

* * *

"Another one, Mr. Castle?"

Rick Castle smiled at the barista, handing her a few dollars. "Please. Thanks, Anna." Once he got his second coffee of the morning and sat down, he had started to put his headphones back in when he heard her voice.

"Grande skim latte, two pumps vanilla, please."

He'd been coming here for two weeks to people-watch, try to get ideas for his next book. He didn't know what it was about this particular woman; maybe it was her striking looks, tall and slender with cheekbones that screamed "model." Or maybe it was her demeanor, polite but not overly friendly. He'd only seen her three or four times; she didn't come every morning, but when she did it was promptly at 7:30, and she ordered the same drink every time.

Rick had made up his mind the first time he saw her: he had to meet this woman.

He watched her for about a week, studying her. Rick prided himself on reading people, but she wasn't giving him anything to work with. He saw men try to approach her only to be shut down with a curt "goodbye" or ignored completely.

Okay then. So, the traditional route was out.

Finally, Rick got an idea.

Three days later, she came in again. He watched her carefully, biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment. He saw her smile her thanks to the barista as she picked up her drink and turned. This was it.

Rick stood up and walked towards the counter, head down but watching her out of the corner of his eye, purposely putting himself in her path. He adjusted the speed of his steps, and in 3, 2, 1…

"Oof!" the woman exhaled as he ran into her hand, knocking her coffee to the ground.

"Oh my God."

"Seriously?!"

Rick reached for a napkin. "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention…"

"Yeah, I noticed." The woman glared at him with a pair of hazel eyes that he tried not to get lost in, especially since they were shooting daggers. If looks could kill…

"Here, let me get you another one. Hey, Anna, can we get another—" He looked at her expectantly.

"Don't worry about it."

"No, no, it's the least I can do. What did you have?"

The woman finally sighed and gave in. "Grande skim latte, two pumps vanilla."

Anna had the drink out in seconds; Rick had tipped her off earlier about his plan. "Here you go, ma'am."

"Thank you." She gave Rick one more look and muttered another "thanks," and she was gone.

Rick just stood there, staring at the closed door. He looked at Anna. "What just happened?"

Anna just laughed.

* * *

A week went by. Rick continued coming to the coffee shop every morning, hoping for a glimpse of the mysterious beauty who had failed to succumb to his charms and had snuck out of his grasp. And every morning he handed Anna (or whoever was on duty) a ten-dollar bill, with instructions that the woman's next order was on him and they were to keep the change.

Finally, one morning he was reading – well, pretending to read – when he heard the door open.

It was her.

He managed to stay in his seat, ears straining to hear the conversation over the buzz of the shop.

"Oh, no, your coffee's been paid for."

 _Thank you, Anna._

"By whom?"

 _Oh God, she even used proper grammar._

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Anna tilt her head towards him, and he (nonchalantly, he hoped) made eye contact with the woman.

He saw her lips tighten for a moment, and then she rolled her eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back, offering a nod in greeting. When she approached him, he stood to greet her.

"Hello again."

"Hi. Thanks for the coffee."

Rick smiled. "No problem. I still feel bad about last week."

She chuckled, a sound he never knew he was missing in his life. "Well, now your conscience can be clear."

"Good. You know, you rushed out before I could say anything. I'm Rick," he said, holding out his hand.

She considered for a moment, then took it. "Beckett. Well, Kate. But most people call me Beckett."

Rick nodded. "Okay then, Beckett Kate Beckett. Would you like to sit?"

Kate looked at her watch, a large one that Rick was fairly sure was a man's watch. Now _there_ was a story, he thought.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm running late as it is."

"Ah. Well. Maybe next time."

"Yeah, maybe." Kate tipped her cup in his direction. "Thanks again, Rick."

Rick watched as she walked out yet again. But this time it felt different. He'd get her to crack; it was only a matter of time before he'd peel away a layer and start to get to know her.


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett should probably be creeped out by the guy in the coffee shop. After all, he'd obviously had his scheme all planned out, with running into her so her coffee spilled but didn't get on her at all. Plus he'd obviously had some sort of deal with the baristas that her next cup was on him. But he seemed sweet, and her gut wasn't giving her any bad feelings. She didn't become the youngest female detective because of her striking good looks. Something about the man – Rick – seemed familiar, like she'd met him before, even though she knew she hadn't. She'd remember those blue eyes. It wasn't until she was at home that night, browsing her bookshelf, that it hit her. One minute she was debating between re-reading _Storm Rising_ or _Pride and Prejudice,_ the next she was looking at his face—

Oh.

Rick. As in Richard Castle, best-selling author.

Okay then. No wonder he spent hours in the coffee shop staring at people. A little cliché, but she had heard that he allegedly had writer's block.

Despite herself, she was a little flattered. It had been a very long time since anyone relatively normal had paid attention to her. Well, suspects would often check her out but in a demeaning way, and a few guys had tried to hit on her at the coffee shop. Rick apparently was trying to be polite and not seem too forward. It was sweet, really.

Which was why she found herself walking in a few minutes earlier the next day. She gave her usual order to the barista – she should really know their names by now – but was stopped when she reached for her wallet.

"It's been paid for."

Kate blinked. "Again?"

The girl behind the counter smiled. "Yeah. He likes you. He's been staring at you for weeks – not in a weird way though, I promise."

"Huh." Kate took her coffee over to Rick's table, where he was hunched over a notebook, writing furiously. "You know, sitting like that for long periods of time can cause back problems."

Rick jumped at the sound of her voice. "Thanks for the advice," he said with a smile. "Good morning, Beckett Kate Beckett."

Kate smiled despite herself. "Good morning, Rick don't tell anyone I'm famous Castle," she threw back sitting across from him.

He raised an eyebrow. "You looked me up?"

"Stumbled across one of your books."

"Uh-huh." He glanced at his watch. "You're early."

"You keeping track?"

"No. Just observant."

Kate leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her latte to contemplate her next move. This felt like a chess match. They'd only talked to each other for a few minutes, total. And after her last failed relationship, there was no way in hell she was going to open up too soon. "You know, most women would find that creepy, clocking their coffee habit."

Rick mirrored her pose. "But you're not most women."

"True." They sat like that for a full minute, just looking at each other, sizing each other up. Finally, Kate broke the silence. "I better go. Thanks for the coffee. Again."

"You're welcome. Tomorrow?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Good morning."

Rick looked up to see Kate standing in front of him, latte in hand. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking me."

Kate smiled and sat across from him. "I'm pretty sure you're the one stalking me. You've bought my coffee every morning, Rick. Do I get to buy yours one of these days?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. But I'll let you buy me lunch."

Kate's eyebrows shot up. "Lunch?"

"Am I speaking too quietly, Detective? You keep repeating what I say."

Kate shook her head in amusement, catching the glint in Rick's eyes. Most of the guys she'd dated had been serious, but her and Rick had been trading barbs and getting to know each other every morning for a week, and she found Rick charming. Plus, he was the first guy in a long time who didn't think her occupation was intimidating. He actually thought it was cool. "I have a better idea: how about we get out of here and get some breakfast?"

It was Rick's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You don't have to rush off to work?"

"Nope, I'm off today."

"Wait a second. It's your day off, you can probably do whatever you want, and you're still here at—" He glanced at his watch. "—7:15?"

Kate shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a creature of habit."

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in a diner a few blocks away, Rick shrugging off his coat. "So," he started, breaking the silence they had walked in, "what does Detective Kate Beckett typically do on her day off? When she's not hanging out with a handsome, best-selling author, of course."

Kate chuckled. "This is going to sound pathetic."

"Not possible."

"I usually run errands or finish paperwork."

"Finish paperwork as in, go into work?"

"Yeah." Kate felt her cheeks flush. "Lame, right?"

Rick studied her for a few moments. "Not lame," he said quietly, so quietly she almost didn't hear him. "That shows how dedicated you are. You're probably so focused during the case that you let the paperwork go unnoticed, so you can put all your energy towards finding killers."

Kate grew silent at his observation. Their interactions over the past week had primarily been shallow, joking, touching on the basics but not delving into anything too personal. How he'd figured that out…either he was really perceptive or she was losing her touch.

The food arrived, providing a welcome distraction. Kate ate slowly, hoping to delay the suddenly serious conversation as long as possible. Rick, however, had a different idea. He finished his food in minutes.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he asked after wiping his mouth.

Kate nodded around a mouthful of eggs and swallowed before answering. "Sure."

"Why'd you become a cop?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I wanted to have a hand in serving justice."

"No." Rick leaned forward in his seat. "Well, yes, but there's more than that, I know."

"No you don't."

Rick stared at her silently for almost a full minute, watched her shift uncomfortably, refusing to meet his eyes. "You get justice for others because you couldn't get justice in your own life. This—" He took her left hand in his right and gestured at her watch. "—this is a men's watch. You wear it every day. Probably got it from a family member. Your necklace stays hidden most of the time, although you play with it sometimes while waiting in line. The ring at the end has special meaning – it sits close to your heart." He ignored the urge to wipe away the single tear that had escaped her eye, but didn't let go of her hand. "You lost someone. Someone close – mother? Sister?"

"My mom," she whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"Let me guess: they never found her killer. You don't seem like the type to sit back and wait for results. Or, you thought you could solve it. So you became a cop to seek justice for your mom." Rick sat, silent, as he watched Kate compose herself. It took all of his willpower not to slip in next to her and pull her into his arms and whisper that it was okay, because it wasn't. Not when she was obviously still hurting.

Finally, Kate fought back the tears in her eyes and took a sip of her water. "That's, uh, that's pretty good." Then, suddenly she stood, placed some money on the table, and grabbed her coat. "I should go."

"Wait." Rick rushed after her, almost knocking over their waitress in process. He caught up with her just outside the door. "Kate, wait. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed—"

"No, it's fine," Kate insisted, a little too forcefully. "It's not that. I just – I should go. Bye."

Rick could only watch as she walked away.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows! I am terrible at thanking you all individually, but I read each and every one of them and they make my day._


	3. Chapter 3

Kate didn't come in for a long time after that. Rick was afraid he'd scared her off. She finally showed up again nearly two weeks later, looking exhausted and limping slightly. When she caught his eye and gave him a small smile, he jumped from his seat to join her in line.

"Hey," she greeted him, her voice quiet, almost shy. Timid, even.

Rick barely stopped himself from taking her hand. "Hi," he said instead, automatically paying for the latte. "Everything okay? You're limping."

Kate winced slightly as she sat down, and gave him a small smile when he held her chair out for her. "Yeah, everything's fine. A suspect fought back a couple weeks ago but I'm on the mend."

"What—"

"Seriously, I'm fine." She managed to give him a not-very-convincing smile. She actually still hurt like hell and could barely move her torso, but he didn't need to know that. "I've been holed up at home with a sprained ankle and a couple bruised ribs. This is the first time I've been out since it happened."

"I'm sorry."

"Castle—"

"Not just about this. About last time, how I pried – it was too much." He leaned forward, set his hand on the table, willing her to take it. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, about her warm, soft skin touching his. "I'm truly sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Kate took his hand in hers. "I already have."

They sat like that for several moments, lost in each other's eyes, until her phone broke the relative silence. She pulled her hand back like it had been burned and checked her screen.

Kate swore under her breath. She wasn't supposed to be on duty for another hour, but murder followed no schedule. "I'm sorry, Rick. I have to go."

Rick stood up with her and grabbed his bag. "I'll walk you."

Most days Kate would have resisted, argued with him, insisting that she could find her way just fine. But she was so happy being with him again that she didn't even hesitate. "I'd love that."

* * *

"That's him, right?"

"Lanie!" Beckett hissed, glancing back in Rick's direction, hoping he hadn't heard her not very quiet question. Lanie was a lot of things, but subtle was not one of them. Satisfied that Rick was out of earshot, Kate turned back to her best friend and grinned. "Yeah, that's him."

Lanie whistled. "Damn, he's even better looking in person! So, is there a reason you haven't tapped that yet?"

Kate glared at her. "First of all, we're getting to know each other. Second, you may recall that I'm injured. Third, we are at a crime scene so shut up and tell me about the vic."

Hours later, after a long day of interviews and timelines, Kate finally pulled herself away from her desk and headed for home. Her side was killing her, as was her ankle; luckily it had been a minor sprain, but it had been bad enough that this was her first day in the field after days of desk duty. She was even wearing flats instead of her normal heeled boots. She'd told Rick that she'd text him – they'd finally exchanged numbers this morning, agreeing it was dumb they hadn't yet – but she didn't feel like going out for dinner or even a drink. All she wanted to do was soak in a hot bath, maybe read a good book, have a glass of wine—

"Kate!"

"Castle?" Kate looked up at him, surprised. "What are you doing here? How did you know I worked here?"

Rick ran his hand through his hair, something Kate noticed he did when he was nervous. "Um, please don't hate me because I know how it sounds, but I Googled you."

"You Googled me?"

"Yeah. I got your number wrong, but I wanted to see you, so I looked you up to try and find you."

It was then that Kate noticed the flowers in his hand, and she felt her defenses weaken. God, he really was nervous, wasn't he? "Wow. That's really sweet, Rick. Thank you." She started walking towards the subway, not surprised when he fell in beside her. "Are you hungry? My treat."

Rick grinned. "I can always eat."

* * *

It was during dinner at Remy's that he broached the subject with her. They'd finished their burgers and were both picking at their fries when he cleared his throat. "Um, I've been doing some thinking."

Kate pushed her plate aside. He looked serious. "About what?"

Rick waited to speak while the waitress took their plates. "So, you know I've been having a bit of a writing slump lately."

"Yeah."

"Well, I finally got an idea for a new character."

"Okay."

Rick hesitated. "So I was wondering how you'd feel if I based her off of you." When she opened her mouth to speak, he continued. "Not exactly like you, of course. But the same basics. Tall, gorgeous, badass, sensitive. Tragic backstory but of course I'd change the details. And detective work is something I don't know much about, so I could maybe shadow you for awhile, you know, for research. Get the job right."

Kate leaned back in her seat, her face betraying nothing. (She'd kill at poker, he'd thought more than once.) Finally, she spoke. "I don't have any say on whether or not you could shadow me. But as for the character, I think that would be okay. IF, and this is not negotiable, you run everything by me and at least consider any suggestions I may have."

Rick grinned and reached for the check. "Deal."

* * *

She let him walk her home that night. Granted, it didn't take that much convincing, even though Remy's was just a couple blocks from her apartment. No convincing at all, actually. She protested out of pride, but it was weak, and before long her arm was through his, with him supporting most of her weight.

She was exhausted.

By the time they got to her building, Rick had his arm around her shoulders, basically holding her upright. She'd obviously had a long day and her injuries must be screaming; he'd heard a few groans as she moved, and her limp was noticeably more pronounced than that morning.

"Here," he said to her as she fumbled with her building key. "Let me."

Kate let him take the lead, which was rare for her. As soon as they got inside, she tried to take her keys back, but he didn't let her.

"You're about to collapse, Kate. I'm walking you up."

"Fine."

They rode the elevator in silence, Rick trying to convince himself to be a proper gentleman, and Kate trying to remember the last time she showed a guy where she lived.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to both of them, they arrived, Rick unlocking her door and handing back her keys. They gazed at each other for a moment before Rick placed a tentative palm at her cheek.

"Goodnight, Kate," he said quietly, leaning down to brush a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for having dinner with me."

Kate's eyes had fluttered closed with his kiss, but when he pulled away she opened them again. His eyes had darkened – oh. Well, she felt a little warmer than usual too.

She wanted him. Wanted to feel his body against hers, his skin on hers, his hips—

No. Not tonight. She forced herself to take his hand, squeezing it for a moment before letting go. "Goodnight, Rick."


	4. Chapter 4

Their first case together was, ironically, a serial killer staging his crime scenes like scenes from Rick's early novels. He'd been more help than Kate had expected; she had no idea that he'd had some training in forensic profiling.

They all went out for drinks after the arrest was made, Rick insisting on picking up the tab as a thanks for letting him tag along for the foreseeable future. After their second round of beers, Ryan and Esposito called it a night. Rick convinced Kate to stay for another drink, and slid closer to her, taking her hand in his.

He lifted her hand, their fingers intertwined, and gave it a chaste kiss. "Hey."

Kate smiled. "Hey. Nice work this week."

"Yeah, you too. You know," he said in a low voice, shifting his body closer to hers, "you're pretty hot when you're being all cop-like. Interrogating people. Flashing your badge. All that stuff."

Kate felt her cheeks flush. "Yeah?" She leaned in close, their lips almost touching. "You want to have this drink at my place?" she asked before pulling him in for a kiss.

Rick motioned for the check when she pulled away, both breathing hard. "I'd love to."

* * *

They walked back in silence, hand in hand, seemingly lost in thought but both aware of every movement the other made. They were finally in Kate's elevator when she finally spoke.

"You think I'm hot?"

Rick looked at her in surprise, wondering first if she was joking, but when he saw her gnawing at her bottom lip he knew she was being completely serious. He stepped in front of her and took both of her hands in his.

"Kate, look at me." She did. "You're not just hot. You're beautiful. Stunning. And not just your looks. There's a depth to your soul, this underlying vulnerability that I've been drawn to since I first saw you in the coffee shop. I knew that, despite your steely exterior, there was more to you and I wanted to know what it was."

"And have you figured it out?"

Rick kissed her then, a slow, deep kiss that soon had her hands gripping his shirt and his resting on her hips. He pulled away when the elevator chimed their arrival at her floor, and started walking them to her door. "I'm working on it."

Before he knew it, Kate had pulled him into her apartment and had him pinned against the door. He lost himself in the taste of her mouth and the feel of her hands, but when she tore off his sweater and reached for his belt he stopped her.

"Slow down," he panted. She looked up at him, her hazel eyes dark, almost black – if the pressure in his pants was any indication, his eyes were probably just as dark. "What's the rush?"

Kate stared at his lips. "I want you," she whispered, her voice low. "Now."

He groaned when she kissed him again, trailing her lips down his throat and chest. He almost lost himself when she cupped him through his pants but managed to pull her back up, pushed her towards the bedroom.

* * *

Kate woke slowly, feeling tired but completely relaxed. She tried to stretch, the lazy stretch after a deep sleep, but found she couldn't move. Oh. Right. She turned her head and saw Rick lying on his stomach, his left arm over her waist, pinning her to the mattress. She managed to lift his arm and sneak out of bed; he groaned and shifted to his back, arm flung above his head.

Kate stared at him for a few moments as she pulled on his shirt, a grin plastered to her face. She hadn't had a night like that in – well, ever. She wanted nothing more than to wake Rick with kisses, worshipping his body as he had worshipped hers. A few times. She almost climbed back in bed right then, but she'd gotten up for a reason: coffee. Both of them would need coffee.

Fifteen minutes later she was walking back into her bedroom with a mug in each hand and smiled when she saw him sitting up in bed, looking confused. "Morning," she said softly.

Rick smiled, a smile that lit up his entire face that she couldn't resist mirroring. "Hey."

"I made some coffee."

"I see that." He took one mug from her and placed it on the nightstand after a few sips. "How did you sleep?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Kate teased, chuckling.

Rick chuckled too, in a deep, husky tone that made her insides flutter. "Yes, I think I do." He took her mug and placed it next to his; his immediate plan did not involve coffee and he didn't want it to spill everywhere. "So."

"So." Kate sighed and helped him unbutton her – his – shirt. "What do you want to do today?"

Rick pushed the shirt off her shoulder, placing kisses along the exposed skin as he did so. "You don't have to work?"

Kate pulled him on top of her. "Nope." She let out a moan as he settled between her legs. "I was going to run some errands, but—" She gasped when he shifted. "Um, they can wait."

Rick chuckled when she flipped him over, straddled his hips. "Well, maybe I can help you with them."

"Later," Kate whispered before sliding down his body.

* * *

"Kate." Rick leaned in and muttered in her ear, brushing her hair aside to place a kiss on her neck.

Kate grunted and opened an eye to see Rick gazing down at her, his head propped in his hand, a tender expression on his face. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Mmm, you're still here."

He copied her smile. "Yeah. I was thinking we should eat something. I wanted to cook for you but you don't have any food." As if on cue, his stomach rumbled.

Kate laughed, pressing her face into her pillow. "Well, one of my errands was going to be grocery shopping. But I'm pretty sure that's out of the picture now," she added, noting the time. "Tell you what. I'm going to jump in the shower. You call for delivery, I don't care what, then join me."

An hour later, sitting on her living room floor, they'd devoured one pizza and were working on another when Kate set her slice down. Rick kept eating, oblivious, until she spoke.

"I think I love you."

Rick froze and slowly looked up at her, not sure if he'd heard what he thought. "What?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." Kate was mortified. She'd had a few men tell her they loved her and she had never reciprocated, always responding with a "thank you" or nothing at all. So _that's_ what it felt like. She retreated towards her room.

Rick called after her. "Kate, wait." He followed her to her bedroom, crossing the threshold before she had a chance to shut the door. "I shouldn't have responded like that. You just took me by surprise."

Kate stood on the far side of her bed, shoulders slumped, hands in the pockets of her robe. "It's okay, Rick. It's not a big deal. You don't have the same feelings. It's fine."

"Kate—"

"It's fine, really. I don't care. Just forget I said anything."

"Kate!"

Kate finally looked up. "What?"

Rick was standing in front of her and he reached up to cup her face in his hands. "I love you too."


	5. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, and neither is most of the dialogue. You'll see what I mean._

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

"You ready, Katie?"

Kate ran her hands nervously over her dress one last time, more out of nervousness than to smooth any wrinkles. She turned from the mirror to face her father, who was waiting patiently with tears in his eyes.

Jim pulled his only daughter into a tight hug. "You look beautiful, sweetheart. Your mom would be so proud of you."

Kate managed to hold back the tears in her own eyes. "Thanks, Dad." She threaded her arm through his. "Ready?"

"Ready."

A few moments later, they were outside walking down the makeshift aisle in the backyard of Rick's Hamptons house.

Kate barely registered the smiles of the hundred or so guests that stood; she only saw him. He had the same look on his face as when he'd proposed: ecstatic, but terrified that she might turn and run away. Kate couldn't blame him; there was a part of her that was afraid this was all a dream.

But then the longest walk of her life was over and Kate was standing in front of him, the love of her life, reciting her vows from her heart.

"The moment that I met you, my life became extraordinary. You taught me to be my best self, to look forward to tomorrow's adventure. When I was vulnerable, you were strong. I love you, Richard Castle, and I want to live my life in the warmth of your smile and the strength of your embrace. I promise you I will love you. I will be your friend and your partner in crime and in life. Always."

He slid her wedding ring onto her finger; she stared at it in disbelief for a moment before she realized he was talking.

"The moment we met, my life became extraordinary. You taught me more about myself than I knew there was to learn. You are the joy in my heart. You're the last person I want to see when I close my eyes. I love you, Katherine Beckett, and the mystery of you is the one I want to spend the rest of my life exploring. I promise to love you and be your friend and your partner in crime and life till death do us part—and for the time of our lives."

And they were pronounced husband and wife, and they kissed amongst the cheers, and they were Mr. and Mrs. Castle.

And hours later, after everyone had left to go back to the city or stay in a nearby hotel, Kate stood in her husband's arms, head on his shoulder as they swayed to music only they could hear.

Finally, she felt her eyelids getting heavy, and she lifted her head to look him in the eyes. She smiled at the tenderness she saw, tenderness and undying love.

Rick couldn't help but kiss his wife. _Wife!_ He'd had no idea that day in the coffee shop, when he'd first spoken to her, that they'd be married within a year. But they were, and he'd never felt so happy. He reached up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "We did it, Mrs. Castle," he said softly as they swayed.

Kate lifted herself on her toes – heels long gone – and kissed him again, slowly, putting all of her love in that one gesture of affection. When they broke apart, she threaded her fingers through his and pulled him towards his – their – house.

"We certainly did, Mr. Beckett," she teased at the doorway, laughing when he scooped her up and carried her inside. She looped her arms around his neck and brought her forehead to his. "Now, take me to bed."

And so he did.

 **FIN**

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I know I basically skipped their entire relationship; I started writing some of it, a couple dates and working together, but I felt like none of it was original, that I was basically rewriting dates and scenes that I've read in dozens of other fics. I didn't want to do that so I went with this. Thank you for reading!


End file.
